A Demon And a Girl
by 00Zero
Summary: Sesshomaru meet a girl, Hotaru Kusakuri, who makes him questions many facts.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inyasha or 7 seeds. Just one of the crazy fans who falls in love with them.

* * *

Something was wrong with this picture because she was smiling and was directing it at him. Of course nothing was wrong with smiling, but right after just witnessed him effortlessly ripped a tiger clean in half and with his whip was not considering normal. Not in his book anyway.

She should be trembling in fears. Something must have been wrong with her, or his eyes.

But he trusted his eyes, so it had to be her, he reasoned.

He narrowed his eyes just a tiny bit to better focus on her beaming face. Her friendliness almost taunt him to show her what fears was like. To tell her he was anything but harmless.

She wore a simple pale blue T-shirt, a pair of worn-out jeans, and tennis shoes that had mud smeared here and there, letting her untamed curly hair loosely hanging down her back, almost blending too well with the wilderness. She has a sweet face.

_Strange_, he thought.

Her appearance told him she had been wondering inside the forest for some time. She was young, a child, between ten to twelve years old.

"Thank you," she said after a long stare, and with that it solved the mystery. She thought he saved her life, which was true, because if he did not strike the tiger when he did, the dead one now would have been her.

Why did he save her?

Because he was surprised, no he was hardly ever surprise, it was curiosity that saved her. There were questions to be answered, such as why a human girl was here and alone in the middle of a forest.

Well, there was hardly anywhere that wasn't a forest nowadays. The question was how did a human girl showed up here? now?

"Do you not fear me?" he asked, noted that she was speaking Japanese. Why not, this was once Japan, big deal, did he expect her to speak alien or something? ...Yeah, he kind of did, he wouldn't lie since lie was beneath him. But Japanese was fine with him since he wasn't an expert in languages and was too lazy to learn a new one.

She looked at her saver's stoic beautiful face. A pair of golden intelligent eyes carefully studied her. The long silver hair glistening in the touch of sunlight, two magenta strips marks were on each of his pale snow white cheeks, an expressionless face. He wore a white kimono, ancient yet untouched to time, neat as if it was new. Over the right shoulder was a large long white puffy fur that hung down the back nearly reached the ground. Two swords neatly tug to his side. His image stood out, fitting yet out of place to the ancient trees forest. The claws hand that swung the lighting, glowing, green whip that effortlessly cut the tiger was now hanging on his side, the whip had magically disappeared. She would not doubt if she was told the person before her was an angel, but he knew he was not. She may not know what he was, but one thing was sure, he was not a human.

"Not anymore." She replied, which earned a raise brow from him.

_Naïve_, he thought, just because he slayed the tiger did not make them friends. What make she think he would not do the same to her?

As if she could read his mind, she said "You're very are powerful. Dangerous even, seeing how easy you killed the tiger." She eyed the dead beast on the ground that once was trying to pouch her for dinner, "Which mean the reason why I am still alive is because you did not want to kill me."

"Things could change." He challenged in his indifference tone.

"true," she smiled, agreed as a matter of fact, "But for now, you don't intent to kill me, and that's enough."

_Hm... a fearless one. Foolish, _yet_ h_e did not dislike that gusty side of her.

Still, something was not right here. She posed no threat to him, of course not, she was just a mere human.

A human.

And that was the whole problem here.

Had he finally gone crazy? It was almost felt de ja vu to him, a fearless girl, alone in the forest, smiling at a demon, trusting him, saving her, the only thing left was for her following him around like his word years ago. He almost laughed at the crazy thought (Lord Sesshomaru only laugh once in a long before he killed). Maybe he ready did lost his mind after all.

Why?

Because the last time he saw a human was three thousand years ago. Not since the meteorite. Since then he had been roaming around, and after two years or so not a human soul was found.

(A/N_: No one knows how much time really past in 7 seeds, but I don't think it has been that long since boats, buildings, and engines are still around and working. I just want to put 3000 years here for no reason_).

Could there be survivors underground? But, for three thousand years? He doubted it. And her skin didn't indicate to those who had been away from the sun. But she could not just pop out of thin air. What's more, the ancient language she used. Languages changed with times, and so fashions, he learned that from experience. A thousand years may be nothing to him, but not for humans.

Yet she was here, speaking just like a Tokyo citizen right before the meteorite happened with not a pitch different. Her clothes too were from that time. What's more, she reminded him so much of her, Rin.

She did looked nothing like Rin, but the sweet angelic smile and the guts she had was enough to drawn him to her.

But why from Tokyo time if she was really the creation of his mind? Why not the growing up Rin, but a girl who didn't looked much like her, he asked himself. Was it because it was the period where she was young, obedient , and he was her whole world? When there were no complications between them? Maybe his long alone years had finally tricked him to see her. Rin had always been on his mind after.

But there be other explanation. He looked around. Was there any dirty well around, he wondered, the ones that could leap through time? The priestess, Kagome, had been traveled through times by using a well 35000 years ago after all. That would be another explanation. But he put a guesses at halt. All he had to do was asked her.

* * *

**N/A:** _I don't often write or update, but I have been writing a lot lately. I guess I really hate doing homework because my brain always come up with stories when I have to do them. I have been wondering what kind of story could go cross over with 7 seeds and come up with this one. I hope I won't lost interesting in it and be able to finish it. Please read and reviews. I welcome all opinions, suggestion, and would be very thankful if anyone could point out the flaw, the weak and strong in my writing. Thank you for reading._


End file.
